Avari
Avari is a sweet, intelligent pony with a dramatic history. She takes great pride in her work as a Doctor and Surgeon, and loves nothing more than to see patients walk away, healthy and happy. She is a devoted, if not slightly inexperienced mother. Personality: Reserved, often quiet and deep in thought, but overall kind and loving. She is playful during off time with her friends, and loves to dance and party. At work and with patients, she is professional, devoted and has excellent bedside manner. She loves a challenge. Appearance: Avari appears normally as an Earth Pony, her wings only taking shape when she attempts to fly. Her wings are entirely holographic, glowing red, and do not flap as she lifts into the air; instead she uses powers of gravity manipulation to fly. Her coat is a soft deep cherry red, and her mane and tail glow silver. Her "normal" eye radiates calm and kindness, while her bright red bionic eye is rather disconcerting. She has a cybernetic hind leg, which is of excellent craftsmanship, made of a dark, smooth carbon-fiber. Backstory: In a hospital in Manehattan, Avari was born with severe deformities to her left eye, left hind leg, and butterfly wings. Her mother passed away during labor and delivery, and her father was nowhere to be found, and so the hospital where she was brought into the world assumed guardianship of her care as a filly. Her eye, leg, and wings had to be amputated to halt an infection that set in soon after birth, and the hospital tried everything they could to see that she had a healthy upbringing. They attempted a previously unheard of surgery to fit her with biomechanical and holographic implants. Unfortunately, these early implants rejected, and she was in incredible pain for the first several years of her life. During her fillyhood at the hospital, she was constantly surrounded by medical science, and showed an aptitude to medicine early on. Gradually they were able to fit her with implants that didn't reject, and she was finally able to run and play like a normal filly. However, friends were limited at the hospital, and so she devoted her time to education and learning the ways of her doctor guardians. At 16, she completed her first surgery, a grueling 10 hour procedure to heal a broken little colt, and as she collapsed with exhaustion when the colt was finally safe, she was gifted her cutie mark. When she was 18, she decided to strike out on her own, and headed for greener pastures. After spending some time in Trotsdale and Canterlot, she settled in Ponyvale, and a few months later got a job as Chief of Cybernetics at Ponyvale General Hospital. Career: Avari's career has been rife with intensity. She completed some complicated surgeries during her time at Ponyvale General Hospital, including two procedures dealing with void energy and curses, which was a common occurrence in Ponyvale during the time of the WarpTrotters. She had the joy of working with some incredibly talented ponies: Dr. Darklove, Dr. Vanilla Sky, Dr. Argon Unicornium and Nurse Medkit. The friendships she fostered here were unlike any she had ever had before, and filled a hole in her heart that she had been missing all her life. She also had the opportunity to see to ponies that also had cybernetics, including Pilot Sky, one of her closest friends. One day while working at the hospital, she received an urgent message from the hospital in Manehattan where she was born. They needed her cybernetics expertise immediately; a pony had been brought in with heart failure and nothing else was working. Avari was unable to say goodbye to her friends, and grabbed her bags and left as fast as she could. This one procedure at the Manehattan hospital turned into many, and she took up a year long residence there, before moving south to Baltimare, and then west to Los Pegasus to continue her studies. Relationships and Motherhood: During her time in Los Pegasus, Avari fell in love with a pegasus stallion named Flame Slash. They were engaged to be wed, however, before they could be married Avari became pregnant. 8 months later, they became parents to a beautiful, healthy flutter filly, and named her Firefly. She took after her father greatly, pure white with ruby eyes and a glowing red/orange mane, but took after her mother in that she inherited the butterfly wings Avari lost. Unable to cope with the stress of fatherhood after only a few weeks, Flame Slash disappeared in the night while Avari and Firefly slept. Heartbroken and alone to raise the tiny 2 month old filly, Avari returned to Ponyvale, seeking her old friends and the hospital that began her career. With her friends around her, a safe new house and job at the new Ponyvale General Hospital, Avari hopes to begin life anew. Category:Mare characters